The Road Trip
by RionaRaina
Summary: A road trip with the DN cast and a little bit of each couple! but NO misa! rated T for language and the rateing will change maby through out the storie please read!


The Road Trip

Date: May 20 ,2011

Ages: Light-19

Ryuzaki-20

Mello-18

Matt-18

Near-17

Beyond-18

Kisa-17 (A/n yeah this is me)

Akio-17 (A/n this is a ...friend of mine)

(i don't own anything! except Kisa and Akio well I don't really own him but ...well u know what I mean)

Place: Wammy's House

Chapter 1. The idea

_Normale pov_

"Ryuzaki-saaaaaan!" ,A dark blue haired girl whined to in the common room. She was sitting on the coach cupping her face with her hand right next to Ryuzaki. Mello was on an arm chair eating some chocolate, Matt was playing on his DSi, Beyond was sharping his knife, Near was doing a puzzle and Akio was listening to his ipod.

"What is it Kisa?" Ryuzaki asked.

"I have an Idea!" Kisa practicly sang

"What is the idea?" Akio asked before Ryuzaki could.

"LET'S HAVE A RAOD TRIP!" Kisa yelled.

"Road trip? that sounds like fun." Light said

"Sure." Near said not even changing his emotion or looking up from his puzzle.

"Then it's settled!" Kisa said in exitment.

"Don't we need Roger or Watari's consent?" Ryuzaki asked

"There both in the Hospital" Beyond said.

"Since when?" Kisa asked

"...ummmm last week"

"serously dude!" Akio yelled.

Kisa just rolled her eyes and said " well since nothing is standing in the way let's go on the raod trip?"

"Alright let's pack up and go" Ryuzaki said.

"I'll get us a bus!" Light went for the phone and started to dial.

"Let's get this!" Kisa exclaimed.

_Kisa's Pov_

well i basicly packed what I would die without

1. Half of my closet

2. My ipod

3. My phone duh

4. My laptop

and 5. My favourite yaoi manga 'Junjou Romantica'

_Akio's Pov_

I packed my useuale stuff

1. Clothes to last me at least 7 months

2. My ipod

3. My phone and laptop

4. My guitar

and 5. A unbrella just incase

_Mello's Pov_

I packed whatever i thought I would need.

1. My clothes duh.

2. My phone and ipod

3. My chocolate stach

4. My guns

and 5. wallet and akio's wallet and kisa's wallet (they left it on the table and wern't paying atention)

_Matt's Pov_

so far i have packed

1. Clothes

2. ipod

3. phone

4. smokes

and my dsi

_Near's Pov_

All i packed was

1. phone

2. ipod

3. clothes

4. my puzzles

and 5. shapoo and conditioner for everyone.

_Beyond's Pov_

1. knifes

2. gun

3. clothes

4. jam

and ipod and phone.

_Light's Pov_

We decided that since Ryuzaki can't sit normally that since i am the second oldest i have to drive. so i didn't need to pack much.

1. phone

2. ipod

3. clothes

4. money and driver's licence

and 5. a notebook to wright down all the events that happen.

_Ryuzaki_

I didn't need to over pack so all i packed was

1. some money

2. clothes

3. some candy

4. ipod

5. and phone (even though i am not fond of them) and a camra

_normale Pov_

Once everyone got packed they all loaded up in the bus and took there seats. Matt sat with Mello, Beyond sat with Near, Light sat in the driver's seat and Ryuzaki in the passanger seat. Then there was Kisa and Akio.

~two hours into the road trip~

"So where are we going first?" , Akio asked.

"Uhhhhh how about California?" Kisa said.

"Sounds good to me" Light said.

"To California!" Kisa exclaimed.

~3 hours into the road trip~

"Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight!" Beyond yelled.

"What do you need Beyond?" Light questioned.

"I HAVE TO PEEEEEE!"

"What did you drink? And how mutch?"

"WATER! AND A LOT OF IT!"

"STOP SCREAMING!" Kisa yelled.

"NOOOOO! I'M GOING TO GET KIDNEY STONES!" Beyond yelled back.

"Well can you wait untill we find a place?" Light asked calmly.

"NOO! I'M GOING TO PEE MYSELF!"

"Oh no your not!" Akio said, "Look there is a Denny's over there! Pull over!"

"Okay! Okay! It's going to get bumpy!" Light said and made a sharp turn and pulled into the parking lot ruffly.

"Well... that could have been worse" Ryuzaki said calmly

"I agree." Near said.

"You guys arn't human..." Kisa said.

"WHATEVER I NEED TO GOOOO!" Beyond yelled, jumped out of the car, and ran into the Denny's as if it were the last day to live.

"Wow, he is fast" Kisa said.

"Well come on let's get out and get a table for 8" Light said and walked out of the car and everyone fallowed behind.


End file.
